Sarada Uchiha
Character name is...Sarada Uchiha Sarada Uchiha (うちはサラダ, Uchiha Sarada) is akunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Because she grew up without having her father around, Sarada initially struggles to understand who she is or what she's supposed to be. After meeting him with the help ofNaruto Uzumaki, Sarada learns that she is defined by the connections she has with others and as a member ofTeam Konohamaru, she seeks to someday becomeHokage so that she can connect with as many people as possible. Pre-Background Sarada is the only child of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. She was born while her pregnant mother was accompanying Sasuke on a mission, delivered by Karin in one of Orochimaru's hideouts;2 as such, there is no record of her birth in the Konoha Hospital.3 After that, the family returned to Konoha to raise Sarada, where the two helped her learn to walk.4 During her father's absence from the village while investigating Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, she became ill with a high fever and afterwards, began wearing glasses, which unknowingly were a gift from Karin.5 The duration of her father's mission lead to Sarada growing up without knowing anything about him, including what he physically looked like as an adult.6 As Sarada's parents continued to stay close to their own childhood friends, she ultimately got to know the kids of her parent's respective friends very well.7 On the day of Naruto's inauguration as the Seventh Hokage, she watched the ceremony beside her mother and Chōchō Akimichi and was seen blushing when Shisui Uchiha, Sarada's only other Living Uchiha Child and friends of the male gender and a close family friend, told her she looked more beautiful every day he saw her and to emphasise this he gave her a purple rose.8 Appearance According to Naruto, whereas Sarada's personality takes more after Sakura, her appearance takes more after Sasuke:9 she has onyx eyes and hair, which she keeps shoulder-length resembling her father's adult hairstyle, parts to the right, and tucks behind her ear. Even though she inherited both Sasuke's hair colour and eye colour, Sarada inherited most of her facial traits from Sakura: the wide, cat-like eye shape, the eyelashes and the face shape. Sarada's eyelids take more after Sasuke's. She wears a pair of red glasses, which are a gift from Karin. Early in her Academy career, Sarada wears a vermilion jacket, under which is a cream coloured vest, under which is a high-collared white shirt with a red tie. She also wears a red skirt and black open-toed boots. As she nears graduation, she begins wearing a red sleeveless qipao shirt - similar to what Sakura wore in Part II - with the Uchiha crest on the back. She also wears a pair of light-coloured shorts, dark purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals, and long dark purple arm warmers. Once she receives a forehead protector, she wears it around her forehead with her bangs hanging over In the manga, Sarada wears a sleeveless, buttoned dull red dress bound by a yellow tie and a white belt. She wears white bandages underneath. She also wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand, similar to her father, a black arm warmer on her left arm and a pair of black ankle-length, open-toed high-heeled sandals with wooden soles. Personality As a child, Sarada was portrayed to be like post-massacre Sasuke: unfriendly, unsmiling and sullen, but this changed around the time of her Academy graduation. According to Naruto, her personality takes after Sakura's, which he bases on the suspicion that Sarada is "scary" when she's angry, 9 indeed having somewhat of a strong temper, which flares up more often after her appointment to Team Konohamaru. In these and other moments of particularly strong feeling, Sarada often exclaims her mother's characteristic "Shannarō!". Anger aside, she displays a normal range of emotions, from laughing to crying to blushing in appropriate situations, contrasting with Sasuke's typical stoic reaction to every circumstance. In most situations, Sarada is kind-hearted and brave, polite to others and considerate of her friends and family, wishing well for them and standing up for them when they need her. She doesn't mind saying what she's thinking, whether it's a question she wants the answer to, an opinion she holds firmly, or a frustration she can't let go of. Like Sakura, Sarada is quite well-read: she feels comfortable arguing the differences between a panda and a normal bear; and she is apparently the only participant in the Chūnin Exams to have heard of the book series called Shinobi Strategist Detective Story, much less read all four volumes. Sarada is appreciative of Naruto for his help in mending her relationship with her parents, finding him to be kind and warm. She is quite interested in his Will of Fire, wherein he tries to form bonds with everyone (particularly villagers of Konoha) that he can. Because of Naruto, Sarada decides to make her dream to become Hokage, preferring the kind of life Naruto has to the life of her father. However, Sarada shares a complicated relationship with Naruto's son, Boruto, although she is also interested on him due to their similar relationships with their respective fathers Sarada's Main Love Interest, Shisui the Second has some degree of animosity and jealousy towards Boruto as a result of Sarada's Interest in Boruto. The two ninjas are often at odds with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto initially showing utter disdain for it, as well as the two usually argue and fight with each other for almost anything. Despite this, they are very close, deeply caring for one another's well-being and actually supporting their dreams greatly. Sasuke's prolonged absences upset Sarada, and she would periodically ask Sakura about him during her childhood. Sakura would do her best to field Sarada's questions about who Sasuke was, what he was doing, and how he felt about Sarada, yet at the same time she would speak cryptically, either giving vague answers or avoiding topics entirely, not wanting to tell her daughter her father's past and the details of his mission. Although she put up with this for many years, Sarada starts to feel that Sakura is withholding something from her in the days just before her graduation from the Academy; initially extending this assumed dishonesty to all medical-nin since Sakura is one. After getting into an argument about what Sakura may be hiding from her, Sarada comes to suspect about her own lineage, a suspicion that is briefly, even though wrongly, confirmed to her at first. This at first causes her to angrily rebel against her parents. She reconsiders this after talking to Naruto, who reminds her that family is defined by how people feel for each other. Because Sarada loves Sakura and has had countless examples that Sakura loves her too,10Sarada reconciles with her mother, thereafter restoring the good relationship of trust, mutual protection and honesty they'd otherwise had. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Rinnegan Wielders Category:Genin Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Uchiha Descent Category:Otsutsuki Clan Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Destined Characters Category:Married Category:Sage's Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jinchūriki Category:Shinobi Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Chunin Category:Chūnin Category:Jonnin Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Akatsuki Category:Sagegakure Leaders Category:Shisui-Verse